Love Happens
by XxEternalHeartsxX
Summary: Ricky and Amy get locked together, and they finally learn to get along. But they have a secret. Amy and Ben are falling apart, and rumors are spreading around school. Rated T for some language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

This continues after the last episode "Cramped". After Amy's dad yelled at him, he took it out on Adrian. This is the next day after. So if you notice the characters are a little OOC(out of character), well this is just what I imagine ricky being like after. This is what I imagine him saying to Amy. After seeing this weeks episode, I've gotten a bigger idea of Ricky's character and I've seen how breakable he is. Although we already knew he was before. But anyway, I hope you don't think it's out of character. I don't expect it to happen in the show, but I hope you like this story! So tell me what you think and review! **And yes, I will continue my other stories. I just haven't gotten around to it yet.**

**Happy reading! =D**

**______**

Chapter One

Amy had just gotten to school after dropping John off at daycare, and it was seven forty in the morning. She walked up to her locker and opened it, stuffing her bag into it before she slammed the locker shut. She was startled when she turned around and saw Ben standing there. He had a surprised and upset look on his face.

"Good morning, Amy," he told her, not smiling like he usually did.

"Hi, Ben." She crossed her arms against her chest and bit her lower lip in disgust, figuring that Ben was upset about something she had done or said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing is wrong with me. I- I just wanted to tell you that I can't come over this evening. I know we had this planned for a few days, but something has suddenly come up, and I'm going to have to cancel." Amy started to say something, but Ben quickly cut in. "Maybe we can reschedule for some other day?"

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, "No, I don't think we can schedule for another day. Would you like to tell me what you're doing that you have to cancel? What's so important to you that you suddenly can't come over today?"

"It- it's nothing. Really. Don't worry about it Amy," he said. Amy nodded down to the ground and looked up at him, waiting for him to tell her. "It's just- I have to meet up with someone today."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You have to meet up with someone? Who would this _someone_ be? Adrian? Someone from Italy that you didn't tell me about?" Ben slowly looked away. "Tell me what you're hiding from me, Ben."

"Amy," he sighed. "It.. she is someone from Italy, but I'm not interested in her, really, I'm not. It's just a friend that I met there. _Just a friend _and nothing more." Amy studied his face for a second, and she knew he was lying to her.

"Yeah, right. You had sex with her in Italy, didn't you? Is that what you aren't telling me? I can't believe you would lie to me. Actually, I can. I already knew that you weren't telling me something. I knew that you had sex in Italy! I just knew it, and all along you've been lying to me. How could you? I trusted you! You said you loved me! I thought-"

"Amy," he stopped her rambling. "I _do_ love you. This summer- before I left for Italy, and I came over that night and saw you with Ricky.."

"Ben! You know we weren't doing anything! How could you even think that? Was this all about revenge?"

"No!" he shouted. "This isn't at all about revenge. I didn't m-"

"You didn't mean to? HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN TO HAVE SEX?!" she blew up. She saw everyone turn around and look at her, but she ignored them. She was too mad to even care about people looking at her.

"Kind of like you didn't mean to have sex.." he said quietly. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I didn't mean for you to find out about this. Did Ricky tell you?"

"No. Ricky did not tell me. It wasn't hard to figure out. Forget about rescheduling. I don't want you to _ever_ come back over again! Just leave me alone," she said coldly and stormed away from him. She stomped down the hallway, and she saw Ricky in the corner of the room with Adrian. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, and argued with Adrian about something before walking up to Amy. She stopped and stared at him unwelcomely, but he just ignored her.

"What happened?" he asked dumbfoundedly.

Normally she wouldn't have told him, but she was too upset, and she had to get it out to someone. She needed to take it out on someone, and Ricky seemed like the best person considering what he put Amy through.

"Well, Ben just told me that he couldn't come over later because he has to _meet up with someone_! Guess who he's meeting up with? His _girlfriend_ from Italy! Did you know? Did he tell you? Did Ben tell you that he had sex in Italy? You told me you didn't know!" The whole school was staring at Amy now. She was yelling where everyone could hear her, and Ricky looked nervous and embarrassed as everyone looked. But Amy still didn't care.

"Would you quit yelling, Amy? Just calm down. It isn't the end of the world if Ben cheated on you. And no, I didn't know that he had sex. Why would I know that? I don't talk to Ben except at the butcher shop. I could care less what he does, and you shouldn't care either. Just get over him. If he doesn't want to be with you anymore, then there's nothing you can do about it."

"This is all your fault," Amy said in a quiet, low voice. Ricky scowled at her, but then saw the desperate, overwhelmed look in Amy's eyes and all he did was nod. He didn't want to upset her anymore. "If you didn't ever have sex with me, then Ben wouldn't have felt like he had a competition or whatever and he wouldn't have felt the need to cheat on me. Maybe it's my fault. I don't know. I mean, who wants to be with a girl who has a baby? I knew it was too good to be true." By the time she finished saying that, she had tears running down her cheeks. "God, I can't believe I did something so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about band camp," her voice cracked. "I can't believe I let you take advantage of me like that. I know it isn't just your fault, but-"

"I already told you that I didn't plan on taking advantage of you. Amy, if I could take it back, I would. But I don't want you to hate me forever just because I got you pregnant. Was having a baby really so bad? For me it wasn't. I know it isn't the same for you and me, but still, for me it was a good thing. Having a baby. Having John. In a few years, it isn't even going to make a difference that you had a baby at fifteen years old. The only thing that's ever going to bother you is that you had a baby with someone you hate. So would you just get over it and forgive me already? The truth is that you're just ashamed. But you aren't ashamed from having sex with me," he paused and looked into her confused eyes. His voice was cold and filled with hatred, but Ricky wanted to get his point across. "You're ashamed because you actually liked it."

She looked down at the ground and wiped the tear from her eye and stuttered, "No, I- I didn't like it."

"Yeah, I think you did," he said. He waited for Amy to look back into his eyes, but she never did. He was now sure that she was lying to him. "I think you liked it so much that you're just taking it out on the word. That's why you're always angry. Amy, I was there, remember? I think it was obvious that you enjoyed it."

"I-" she ran her fingers through her hair and looked away again. "I'm not going to talk about this when we're at school. Everyone's staring."

"I don't care!" He shouted angrily. Amy started to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Wherever we go, there's always gonna be someone around! You never want to be alone with me! No one else is _comfortable _with you being alone with me! The only time we're ever alone is when we're with John, and I can't talk to you when you're so upset about everything! So we might as well talk about it now! You didn't seem to care if anyone heard us before when you were yelling!"

"Yeah, well now I do care. We are alone sometimes, and we could talk about it then! But all I know is that I don't want to talk about it now, and I probably never do! Can't we just forget about it? It really doesn't even matter. I don't want to talk about it! Everyone is staring at us!"

Ricky suddenly pulled her by the arm and walked her down the hall. She at first wanted to push him away, but he had his hand gripped tightly around her and she didn't know what he would do if she tried to pull away. Ricky led her down to the band room and opened the door. There was no one inside, so he walked in the room and shut the door when they were both in there together. "Is this better?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why did you bring me here?"

"You didn't want to talk in public. That was your problem, right? Well now we're alone. So go ahead and tell me what's bothering you."

"I already told you! _Ben!_"

He shook his head. "It's more than that."

"Yes, it is more than that. It's just _everything_! How could you say that? How could you say that I had fun at band camp? I told you I didn't!" Amy paused. She knew she was lying to herself. The truth was that she did have fun, but she didn't want Ricky to know that. She didn't want anyone to know that. Ricky was right- that was the reason she was always so angry with everyone and herself.

"Come on, you know you did," he said playfully, but Amy stared at him coldly, and he was serious again. "Maybe just a little bit?"

She sighed and looked away. She didn't know what to say, but she hoped Ricky would just take this as a yes and not bother her about it anymore. But she was prepared for disappointment. Ricky chuckled and said, "I knew you had fun. I know I did."

She swallowed and was surprised at what Ricky was saying, but she forced herself to say something. "H- how? It only lasted for a few minutes."

"It lasted more than a few minutes, Amy. Like fifteen," he told her. Amy clenched her teeth together and still didn't look at him. She remembered that she had told a few people that it only lasted a couple of seconds, she never wanted anyone to know the truth. She didn't even want to believe it.

"I- I don't want to talk about this," she managed to say.

"You don't trust me?"

"This has nothing to do with trust," she said slowly. "I- don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

"Seems like trust to me," he rolled his eyes. "You don't feel comfortable talking about it, but you actually did it with me?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it. Not now anyway. We have to go to class in a few minutes. I- um, we should go before someone notices we're missing and comes looking for us or something. I don't want anyone to find us in here alone. They'll think that we're-"

"So? How long are you gonna care about what people think?" He interrupted her. Amy felt her heart thudding in her chest, and she had goosebumps all over here from being nervous.

"I don't, but-" she stopped. She listened closely and thought she heard Ben talking to someone behind the door, and she gasped when the door flew open. She took Ricky by the arm and yelled, "Hide!" She ran around the band room to a closet, but she hesitated, not feeling right about going in there with Ricky. What if Ben found them in there? But she didn't have time to think about it because Ricky opened the door and pulled her inside the dark closet with him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is written in Amy's POV now. I decided it would be easier to write it this way. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!

**Happy readings! =D**

______

**Chapter two**

Ricky shut the door to the closet, and it went pitch-black dark, and we couldn't see anything. I heard him pull out his phone from his pocket, and he made it light up so we could see in the room. I was shivering and had goosebumps all over my arms; I was so nervous being in here with Ricky all alone. I knew he wasn't going to try anything, but it still felt weird. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, it felt like butterflies, but I knew it couldn't be. _It's just nerves._ I told myself. I almost felt my heart stop once I heard the door opening from the band room and Ben was talking to someone as he walked in. I looked over at Ricky with fear in my eyes, and he returned the same look. His phone was still lit up, and it made the room visible, though still dark. I saw him look around the room, and then he looked up at the attic and back at me. I just shook my head.

"Come on, Amy," he whispered. He grabbed my hand, but I quickly pulled back.

"No! I am not going in an attic! It'll be dark and who knows what's up there," I whispered back.

"Okay, then we'll just stay here and let Ben find us together, all alone in a dark closet. What would that make him think?" He paused. I swallowed hard and he continued, "I've been up there before. It isn't that bad."

"Why have you been up there?" I exclaimed, my voice was slightly louder.

"_Shh," _he quieted me. "It doesn't matter. Come on!" He tried again to grab my hand, and this time I let him. I didn't want Ben to find us together, even though I was mad at him, it might be a good thing for him to find us like this. Ricky held onto my hand tightly, and I was reluctant at first, but then I wrapped my hand around his tight grip. He released his hand and put his hands around my waist, but I decided he was going too far and shoved him off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just trying to help you up there!" he whispered furiously. "Not touching you or anything," he mumbled under his breath. I sighed and this time he pulled me up off the floor and threw me into his arms, and there was really nothing I could do to push him away this time since I was completely in his arms. He set me up on the board that was under the attic door and he pulled himself up with me. He sat up on his knees and pushed open the door, "Hurry up," he told me.

I shook my head, but it was completely dark now. He could've have seen. I looked down at the floor; we seemed so far up. "No way. You go first."

He groaned quietly. "Fine. Follow behind me."

After he had the attic door completely opened, he crawled through the opening and was all the way in and gestured for me to go in. The nerves were worsening now inside of me- beams of sweat were building up on my forehead and my whole body was quivering. "R- Ricky, I don't know. I don't trust it."

"Then just trust _me_. You'll be fine. I'll be right in front of you," he whispered.

I gulped and nodded as I slid my legs through the small door. Ricky held his hand out, and I took it gladly, terrified of going inside this attic, but for some reason I trusted Ricky. "Don't worry. All we have to do is go inside just enough to shut the door so no one will find us," he told me.

"And now would you like to explain to me why you've been up here before?" I tried asking him again while I crawled all the way through the attic door. I closed the door, leaving only a tiny, unnoticeable crack. It was a small attic from what I could tell. I couldn't see anything- it was completely dark. But it seemed to be a small room because I sat with my back against the wall and if I held my legs completely out, they'd be touching the other side of the wall. Ricky and I sat next to one another, our legs together each others, with our knees both bent.

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

"No one's in here," I heard Ben say below us. "I thought they went in here. I was wrong." And then I heard him shut the closet door and walk out. I breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the door while saying, "Let's get out of here! I think I'm getting claustrophobic or something." I pushed down on the door which was right beside me to the left, but it wouldn't budge. I wrinkled my eyebrows together and tried pulling it up this time, but still nothing. _Oh no._ The door had shut completely! Ricky and I were locked in the attic together.

"Ricky! I- it won't open! We're stuck in here!" I told him frantically. I heard him chuckle smugly and he reached over my legs and pushed down on the door. "_Damn,"_ I heard him mutter in a low tone after he realized we actually were locked in here.

"You didn't believe me," I pointed out; my voice sounded offended.

"Because I didn't think it would just lock like that," he asked in amazement. "Well, come on, I know another way out of here."

"Why's it so dark in here?!" I shrieked.

"I guess because no one ever took the time to put any lights up here," he said, aggravated. "There's another way out on the other side, but I'm not sure if I can find it or not."

"Don't we just go straight?"

"It isn't as simple as that. This whole attic doesn't just go straight. It would help if we had a light or somethin'. I've never seen what it actually looks like up here. Follow me," he said, and I crawled right behind him. I reached up and could touch the top of the ceiling, and I was only on my knees. "Wow, this place sure is small."

"You're tellin' me," he muttered. He stopped, and I heard him pull out his phone. It was so quiet up here. The only sound I could hear was our breathing, and I could hear every movement, every sound so distinctly and so easily. Every noise really stood out- it was like I had never heard something so clearly before. The light shone from his phone as he moved it around to look at the room. We both realized that we were just in a tunnel that led up to the attic which was only a few feet long. We both crawled through the small, wooden and sheltered tunnel and came out in the actual attic. We both could stand up now. It was like a room, although it wasn't painted and the walls and floors were wooden. There was a rocking chair sitting in the middle of the square room and a table in the far end corner, but other than that it was completely empty.

Ricky walked over to the table and looked at the candle that lay there. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit the candle, and the whole room seemed so litten now, but it was still dark. I grimaced, "Why do you have a lighter?"

"For situations like this," he answered simply, and I just let it go.

"You said you knew another way out of here?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah, well I never went to this part of the attic. I don't remember where the other way out is. I was always in complete darkness when I was up here. I think there may be two sections of it or something, and we're just in the wrong section. I don't know how to get to the other."

"That doesn't even make any sense," I groaned. I folded my arms together and sighed. What were the chances of Ricky and I getting locked in an attic together? It was unbelievable. We would never find a way out. _We're just going to suffocate and starve up here. _I thought to myself.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I said scornfully. "Every time you and I are involved in something, it always ends in trouble! Have you noticed that?" I didn't really want to argue with Ricky, but I was upset with him. He knew it was true. Every time it's just him and me alone, we get ourselves into trouble.

Ricky scowled. "This is _not _my fault! You were the one who suggested we hide in the first place. Just like you were the one who wanted to go out for coffee that night." I shook my head and looked away from him. Now he was blaming everything on me.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd take me over to your cabin! It was your fault! You led me on, you made out with me, and you started having sex with me!"

"You wanted it too. Look, could we just stop arguing and find a way out of here? It really doesn't matter anymore. We both wanted to have sex. Let's both agree that this is true and just move on. Alright?"

"Fine," I sighed and gave in. I looked around the room. The attic door was in front of me to the right and behind me was just a wall. I was standing to the right of the rocking chair in the middle of the room, and in front of me in the corner was a round table with the candle.

I noticed there was a drawer in the table. I wrinkled my eyebrows together and walked beside Ricky where he was standing by the table. I opened the drawer and there were four more candles. To the right of me there was a door but there were only wooden panels and we could see through it. I walked over to the closet. There were two more wooden rocking chairs and another table. "Since it looks like we're going to be in here for a while.." I trailed off. I pulled out the two extra chairs and put the three chairs in a circle and the table on the other side on this side of me. I took the four candles and placed two on the table. "Light these candles," I demanded.

I walked forward and put the last candle on the other table. Ricky lit the candles, and the room was more lit up now. I sighed and plopped down in one of the rocking chairs, my back turned towards the doors. Ricky sat down in the chair in front of me and we both just looked at each other.

Then I remembered he had a cell phone. "Can't you call someone to get us out of here?" I asked.

He tightly pressed his lips together, creased his eyebrows, and held up his phone. "No service."

I rolled my eyes and murmured sarcastically, "That's convenient."

He ignored my sarcastic remark and said calmly, he was almost too calm. We were stuck in an attic and he wasn't even making a big deal about it. "Your phone picks up better service. Do you have it with you?"

I shook my head. "No. I left it in my locker."

He narrowed his eyes, looking like he was annoyed at me. "Why'd you do that?" I could now see that he wasn't so calm anymore. I could see that he was just hiding it, but the truth was, he was just as scared as I was.

"Because I put my bag up and then Ben came up to me and I just put it in there and forget to get it out. I was going to get it later, but.. there's nothing I can do about that now." I rolled my eyes again.

He let out a long sigh. "My phone's about to die anyway."

"_Ugh,"_ I groaned. "You couldn't have charged it?! Were you so busy that you forgot? I can't believe you didn't charge your phone in case I needed to call you or something.. about John. You were just going to let your phone die?"

"Well sorry! I didn't know I'd get trapped in an attic with you! It's your fault for letting the door shut!" After he said this, I scowled, but he immediately cut in. "Look, could we just get along, okay? Arguing isn't going to help anything. Can we just try and get along?" He asked sternly.

I wanted to tell him that I really wanted to get along with him, I wanted us to end all this fighting and just find a way out of here. The band would be up here later. I didn't know what time it was, but it was still morning. We had only been up here for a little while. I finally answered, "Okay, fine. Whatever." He nodded and we both sat in complete silence.

"So.." he suddenly said, breaking the silence. I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "What do you want to do?"

I narrowed my eyes and said scornfully, "Nothing with you. I just want to get out of here."

"I know you don't wanna do anything with me!" He raised his voice. He was angry now. "I didn't mean that! Would you just give me a break? I'm tryin', okay? I really am, but there's no way out! We have to wait for someone to come up here!"

I didn't like the way he was talking to me. I folded my arms together across my chest and leaned back in the chair. "Who in their right mind would come up _here_?" I paused. "Oh, right! You would," I scoffed.

He sighed, and I could tell that he was trying really hard to ignore me. He stood up and said, "I'll try the door again."

"How awful does this look? Everyone probably thinks we're together now or something. I bet this looks so bad to everyone! Everyone's going to automatically assume the worst possible thing once they see that we're gone at the same time! People already know we were here this morning! Now we're both just gone. They think we ran off together or something!"

"It doesn't matter," he said from over at the attic door. He walked over to me and sat back down in the chair across from me. "It still won't open."

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "Just my luck to be trapped here with you!"

He looked serious and offended at first, but then he smirked. "It really isn't that bad!"

He stared into my eyes, and I looked back. I just couldn't believe this. I can't believe that I would go as far as to hide from Ben. I should have just let him find us together. I mean, we were only talking. It couldn't have looked as bad as _this. _I finally thought of something to say. "_Ha._ Yeah, it is."

"Come on, Amy. Is it really?" He looked deeply into my eyes, and it made me feel uncomfortable to look back at him, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like he was trying to comfort me. So I sat there, and I looked back into his eyes. It was so weird, but I wanted to badly to get closer to him, but at the same time- I wanted to get as far away as possible. I just wanted out of here.

I finally moved my eyes away from his and looked nervously away. "I guess it isn't," I said quietly. "I guess it really isn't bad that I'm stuck here with you- it's just bad being locked in here. I- I guess in a way I'm kind of glad I'm trapped with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yup.." After that, we didn't say anything. We sat in complete silence and just rocked back and forth in our chairs, bored stiff. I wasn't even keeping track of time anymore. I had no idea how much time had passed- seconds, minutes, hours, days? I didn't know. Of course I knew it wasn't days, but it seemed like it.

Ricky and I suddenly looked at each other as we heard the sound of instruments being played. The band. They were playing the "Fight Song". I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even count how many times I had played that, and how much I was tired of it. But right this moment, it didn't seem half way to be out there playing that song. I wanted to play it. Anything would be better than being stuck in this attic.

Ricky stood up after they finished playing their song. "Maybe they'll let us out of here." He walked back over to the attic door and got down on his knees. He pounded the door with his fist and yelled, "Hey, someone let us out of here!" He waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. He yelled angrily, "Let us out!" Still nothing. He sighed and came back over to sit down.

He leaned his head back against the chair and just stared up at the ceiling. I rocked nervously in my chair and waited. The music had stopped, and I figured that band class was over. "What time is it?" I asked Ricky.

He moved from his still position looking up at the ceiling and looked at me. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and said, "I don't know. My phone's dead."

I groaned and we sat in dead silence. I think we were both giving up hope now. How stupid of me. How stupid of me to suggest we hide. What was I thinking hiding from Ben- my boyfriend? So he cheated on me, which I was still seriously upset with him about, but what was I thinking hiding from him? I should have known being alone with Ricky would only cause trouble. I stood up from the chair and walked around the room. Three candles had already burnt out, and there was only one lit, but it wasn't concerning me right now. I paced up and down around the room, thinking of what would happen to us. Would we ever get out of here?

Ricky stared at me with no expression on his face. The look in his eyes was lifeless, as mine was. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees into my chest, restlessly rocking myself back and forth. I finally pulled myself up and sat back down in the chair. I had just realized how freezing it suddenly was, it was so cold that my teeth were chattering. I folded my arms across my chest and wrapped them around my knees, trying to warm myself up. Ricky looked at me and asked, "You cold?" He looked just as cold as I was. All I did was nod. I assumed that it was night; it seemed like we had been up here eight or ten hours. It could even be early morning, I didn't know. But I guessed that it was night because of how cold it suddenly was.

He stood up and walked towards me and sat at the edge of my chair. There wasn't much room, I would practically have to sit in his lap for us to both fit. But I didn't know any better, of course me thinking this automatically made it happen. Ricky put his arm around my waist and pulled me on top of him to where I was half-way on his lap and half-way sitting on the chair. It was just Ricky and me, and we were all each other had now. I hesitated but nervously wrapped my arm around him, and we both snuggled up with one another. "I'm scared, Ricky," I whispered through a weak voice.

He waited a few seconds and said, "Me too." I was surprised. I couldn't believe that Ricky was actually scared. If he couldn't be brave for us, who would be?

"What if we never get out of here?" I asked, tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't even worry about that," he told me. "We _will._" He sounded like he suspected the tears in my voice, but I knew he was just as afraid as I was.

"How do you know?" My voice cracked, and it was more evident that I was crying now.

"Because," he began with concern and sincerity in his voice, "This is you and I. Together, we can get through anything." I shuddered and tears poured down my cheeks even harder. I couldn't believe that Ricky just said that. I actually felt like we were connecting for once.

"It's going to be okay, Amy. I promise," he comforted me. He ran his hand through my hair and hugged me closer into him. We rocked back and forth in the chair until we finally fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked around- Ricky and I were lying on the floor. I sat up and saw that the chair had broke, but I couldn't believe that I didn't wake up when that happened. It was completely dark in the room, only a single candle remained barely lit. I groaned as I stood up.

Were we ever going to get out of here? I asked myself. I felt lightheaded as I stood up from the floor, but I waited a few seconds and it wore off. I walked over to the attic door, just to make sure it didn't magically come unlocked. I pushed on the door, but like I expected, nothing happened. I was starving and my mouth was dry; I knew we didn't have that long before we died of thirst. I felt weak and walked over to the other chair that wasn't broke and plopped down, having no energy.

"Ricky," I said lifelessly, trying to wake him up.

He rolled over and looked confused when he saw he was on the floor. He sat up groggily and looked at me. "What happened?"

"The chair broke," I answered.

He blinked and looked over at the chair. "Oh," he said simply. He sighed and sat down in the other chair next to me. "How long have you been awake?" he asked. I looked around the room to make sure there was no other way out of here. Some parts of the wall at the ceiling were only wood panels; we hadn't even looked to see what was behind them.

"Uh, just a few minutes," I finally answered him. I paused before saying, "Hey, Ricky, do you think that there could be a way out up there," I pointed to the top of the wall.

"I don't know," he said, looking closely at the wall. He stood up and walked slowly to the wall. He put his hands on one of the wood panels and pulled at it with his strong arms, and it fell down to the floor along with parts of the wall. He started pulling more panels down until the whole back side of the wall was torn down, and he turned around to face me and said, "There's just a wall behind it. There's no way out." I flinched when he said that last sentence, and I could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked quietly, tears welling up into my eyes as I stood up and walked over beside him to the wall he tore down. I angrily kicked a piece of wood that was on the ground and said, my voice cracking after every few words, "What do you think my parents thought when I never came home? What happened to John? Did they pick him up from daycare? Or is he still there? He's probably so scared-"

"Amy, I'm sure John's fine. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure your mom and Dad made sure John was okay. They probably all think we ran off together or something since we're both missing." He stopped and turned his head away from me. Was he crying?

"I'm sorry," I whispered, standing next to him. He looked at me after I said this, and I winced at the look in his eyes. "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't your fault. Coming in this attic was my idea and it was stupid, but it isn't your fault. It's your fault we hid from Ben, but-" he chuckled. He walked closer to me and pulled me into his arms and wrapped them around me. "It's gonna be okay," he said softly.

He pulled away, and he still had his hand on my arm and was looking deeply into my eyes, but then he pulled it back and we both looked embarrassed. His expression quickly changed, though, and he smirked. "Amy, you know, there's no one else I'd rather be locked in an attic with," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. I was quiet for a moment and then said with a serious face, "You too, Ricky."

He smiled, and it was a real smile this time, not a smirk.

_____

"George, I don't know where she could be," Anne said, walking around in the kitchen as she dialed her daughter's number repeatedly, getting no answer. "She never came home from school yesterday, and Ben told me that she was only there in the morning. He didn't see her after that. Where do you think should could be?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You don't think she could be with Ricky, do you?"

"What?" She asked, stunned. "Why would she be with Ricky?" She didn't wait for him to answer, instead, she called the number of Ricky's apartment and listened to it ring three times as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" It wasn't Ricky who answered the phone.

"Hello? Is Ricky there?" She paused, realizing who was on the phone. "Adrian?"

"Yeah, he's not here. He wasn't even at school yesterday. I figured he was with Amy or something, so I was just gonna wait for him. Why? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Amy's gone, too. She never even picked John up from daycare yesterday. The workers over at the nursery called and we had to go pick him up. I have no idea where they could be. You don't think they're together or something, do you?"

"Probably," she growled. "Knowing Ricky, he's probably with her. I don't know. But everyone's talking at school, and they all think they're together or something. Now that I officially know they're both missing, well, I guess everyone's right. Anyway, I need to go to school. I'll tell you if I find out anything."

"Thanks, Adrian. Bye," she hung up and groaned. "Ashley, come on, let's go! You're gonna be late for school!"

"So?" She asked, darting into the room. "You aren't seriously going to make me go to school today, are you? Amy isn't going."

"Yeah, because Amy isn't here. But you need to go to school. I'm sure Amy's just with Ricky. I don't know why she would be, but I'm sure she's okay wherever she is. You're going to school, so hurry up and get ready."

"I am ready," she replied. "I bet Amy's off getting pregnant again or something."

"Ashley!" She shouted angrily and motioned towards the door. "Get in the car. Let's go."

_____

Ricky and I sat across from each other in chairs, not saying anything. I felt too weak to walk around or even talk. I wondered what time it was. I assumed it was morning, so we have been in here for around twenty four hours.

We should both be up trying to find a way out, but we were too tired and weak to do anything. I guess we were just waiting for someone to come up here, but I knew they never would. Why would anyone come up here in this attic? Only Ricky and I could manage something like that. It was like a pattern with us- getting into some kind of trouble. We don't spend that much time together getting along, but when we do it always ends in something bad. Like me getting pregnant, or getting locked in an attic, for example.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Ricky groaning loudly. I looked over at him, and I saw him standing up. "There has to be a way out of here," he said angrily. He walked over to the closet, pulled it open and went inside. In only a few seconds, he came out and walked over to the attic door and sat down on his knees. He furiously banged down on the door, and I wasn't sure how he had the strength to do that. "Is anyone out there?," he shouted. "Come on, let us out!"

"Ricky, no one can hear us," I told him, sitting in the chair. "We're stuck in here until someone actually comes up here and gets us out."

He stared at me and looked angrier and pounded on it again, but nothing happened. Of course no one could hear us. No one was probably even in the band hall, and even if they were, they wouldn't even be able to hear us from the attic in the closet.

I had given up all hope now. I didn't believe that we were ever getting out of here. As ridiculous as it sounded, all I wanted right now was to be in class, where I was safe and knew that John was okay. When I thought of John, it instantly made me think of Ricky. I looked over at him and studied him closely as I thought about him and John. Just a year ago, I was at band camp and John was conceived.

Ricky and I had come a long way since then, but just this past day of us spending in the attic I felt like we were even closer, and I just wanted to get closer to him. I didn't know whether I was desperate or I really did want Ricky to be with me right now; how much I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

My mind wandered off before I realized that I was crying. I was practically bawling- tears were flooding down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying. Was it because the thoughts I was suddenly having of Ricky or was it because I'm locked in an attic? I decided that it was both of these things, but I felt guilty and ashamed for suddenly feeling this way about Ricky.

I actually felt as if I was becoming attracted to him, not that I wasn't before, but this time it's for real. I knew it was crazy for me to feel this way because Ricky didn't care about me that way. But he sure has been really nice to me this past day that we've been locked together. I don't know if I would even be able to trust him. I was ashamed of these feelings, so I decided I would just ignore them like I have been doing. That was probably the best thing to do.

I glanced at Ricky again who was sitting by the attic door, still pounding at it, and then I quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice I was crying. He must have knew I was crying because I heard him ask, "Are you okay?" I slowly turned around and shook my head.

As he saw I was crying, he suddenly looked even more angry, like my crying had set him off or something. He turned back around, and I could see the anger and pain in his face. He picked up a chair and threw it at the attic door. He then threw it again and slammed it up against the wall that he broke earlier. My heart started pounding, and I wanted to tell Ricky to stop. He was really starting to scare me.

"R--Ricky, what are you doing?" I said weakly, my voice cracking. It took a lot of energy for me to cry, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt even more weak, and my head was spinning, but I couldn't make myself quit crying.

"We're getting out of here one way or another!" He yelled furiously. He picked up the wood off the floor and hit it against the wall repeatedly, small parts of the wood off the wall crumbled down to the ground. But it still did no good.

"Ricky, don't do that!" I shouted back at him.

"No! I have to! We don't have that much longer! We need to get out of here, and we're going to get out of here now!" I flinched at the sound of his voice. Why did it make him so angry just because I was crying?

"You- you're scaring me," I hesitated.

He turned back around to me and yelled violently, "Why is everyone afraid of me?! Your dad's afraid of me and doesn't trust me, I scare Adrian, your mother, and everyone! And now you're even afraid of me! I'm tired of things being this way! I just want to get out of here!" And then he threw the table at the wall and picked up a piece of wood and dug it roughly into the floor.

"And you think I don't want out of here?" I asked him. "What are you trying to do? Break the floor or something?! No one's afraid of you Ricky! You're just really scaring me right now! I don't like you acting this way. I-"

"I don't care!" He picked up a long piece of wood and repeatedly banged it down on the floor. I didn't know what was going to happen. Could the floor actually break from him doing that? "We're getting out of here!" He pulled down the wood one more time, and the wooden floor split into pieces.

I could see tears in Ricky's eyes, but they looked like tears from anger. I had never seen him (or anyone) this violent before. He picked up the last chair and over and over again hurled it into the floor. He threw it onto the ground, and he tossed the loose pieces of wood out of the way. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I examined the floor. He had completely broke the wood and the small section was now part of the ceiling of either the closet or part of our school building. How had he managed to break the floor?

The whole entire floor suddenly collapsed inwards. I fell over as I saw large pieces of the wall and ceiling crumbling down on top of me. I screamed and buried my head down in my arms. The rest of the ceiling crumbled down and pounded hard against the floor, or the ceiling, and the rest of the room was collapsing quickly. The floors bent upwards and I closed my eyes as I was falling down. I didn't know where I was going to end up, but I didn't want to look.

I fell hard (I felt Ricky holding onto me) and landed on solid ground. I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked around; Ricky and I were lying on the hallway floor of the school. I sat up, ran up to Ricky, and grabbed him around his arms. "We're out!"

He half smiled as he panted heavily and he pulled me closer to him. We both sat on the floor together and noticed that almost every single person was standing around staring at us. But the first people I noticed particularly were Ben and Adrian, standing only feet away from us.

Nervously looking at everyone surrounded in the hallway staring at me, I was about to stand up, but once I was up the ground was quickly drawing closer to me and I passed out.


End file.
